<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and the sun will rise by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910727">and the sun will rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts'>hereforthehurts (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, That part where Tommy and Tubbo talks to dead Wilbur, after the finale, idk what to tag this really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy knows Wilbur comes back for one last time to talk to him. Tommy knows that Wilbur doesn't want to be brought back to protect him. </p><p> </p><p>But he doesn't care shit about all that. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy just wants his big brother back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and the sun will rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got into writing this after the finale! Wow doesn't this hurt a lot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>He holds his most prized possessions in his hand, the brushing his thumb softly against the metallic layer of the disc. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“No way.”<br/><br/>“No way what?” <br/><br/>Tommy stares back at the boy beside him. He doesn’t know what his face looked like, but Tubbo was smiling at him. <br/><br/><br/>And as long Tubbo smiles, he smiles, too.<br/><br/>“I think you should play it.”<br/><br/>With a shaky hand, he slips the disc into the juke box on their side. A soft melody starts playing. <br/><br/><br/><br/>He laughs. He laughs, in glory and marvel and relief. “We have the—they’re in my <em>fucking</em> <em>Youtooz</em>, Tubbo—that’s how important these discs are—”<br/><br/>Tubbo shakes his head and laughs with him. “I know, I <em>know</em>, what the hell!” <br/><br/>He shares his food with him, and they sat down on the bench together. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>It’s been so long. <br/><br/><br/>“We did it.” A soft gasp, and Tommy stares onto the sky, the dark, night sky, glittering with stars. The sky he didn’t thought he’d be able to see again, not when he was about to be held hostage in an inescapable prison sixty blocks below the ground. “We did it.”<br/><br/>“Just imagine the sun rising,” Tubbo tells him, eyes glued at the sky himself. “Or setting.”<br/><br/>“Oh it’s gonna rise in a minute, Tubbo,” he says. <br/><br/>“It will,” Tubbo agrees. “It will.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>A beat. <br/><br/><br/>Then he changed his mind. “Actually, no, it’s not, look at them—it’s fine.”<br/><br/>Tommy laughs softly. <br/><br/><br/><br/>The music plays still around them. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“We made it.” He’s still laughing, a little bit in disbelief. <br/><br/>“This is… surreal,” Tubbo says. <br/><br/>“I never thought we’d—”<br/><br/>“This really <em>is</em>—”<br/><br/>“I’ve got the discs!” Tommy checks on his chest again, just to make sure—and they were, there, safely nestled in their boxes where no one can take them away again. “We did it.”<br/><br/>“And Dream has <em>nothing!” </em><br/><br/>“And nothing bad will happen now,” he nods along with him. He doesn’t know if he’d ever fully believe that, not after so much he’s been through, but… he’ll try. He can always try. “Tubbo—Dream’s gonna get locked up. We don’t even have to think about Wilbur—he’s dead, he’s—we’ve all done it!” <br/><br/>“He’s gone, he’s gone—this is exciting.” Tubbo smiles at him, a genuine smile Tommy hasn’t seen on his baby face in so long, and for a moment, he just wanted to stare at him for a while. <br/><br/><br/>If he could frame that smile and keep it away and safe like he does with his discs, Tommy would. <br/><br/><br/>“We don’t have to think about any of this anymore,” he tells him. “We won.”<br/><br/>“I like it. It’s…” Tuboo smiles back at him. “Yeah, that’s crazy.”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“And you’re not dead.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Tommy’s smile fell apart.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Tubbo frowns, and for a moment Tommy was thankful that he wasn’t the one who heard Wilbur’s dead, echoing voice. His instincts immediately kicked in and he retrieved his disc back from the juke box, safe into his hands. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>The music stops. <br/><br/><br/><em>“I’m—I’m frankly impressed. I’m very impressed with you Tommy.” </em>Then a soft laugh, “<em>I’m not Casper. Tommy, I’m very impressed.”<br/><br/><br/><br/></em>Tommy looks at Tubbo. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hello?”<br/><br/><br/><em>“Hello. Have you missed me?”<br/><br/><br/><br/></em>A small sob escapes his chest. <br/><br/><br/><em>“You know, from day one, you wouldn’t have been able to get it past me that you’d be able to successfully, peacefully stop Dream, you know? Remember when we started L’manburg, I was pretty sure that, you know, you’re—you’re a pretty uh, </em>Wilbur’s voice clicked his tongue in amuse,<em> short tempered-short fused kind of aggressive guy, Tommy. I’m surprised you managed to get this far without uh, without killing him, huh—”<br/><br/><br/><br/></em>Tommy cuts him off. “Why are you here?” His voice shakes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Wilbur takes a shaky breath with him. “<em>I—I honestly don’t know, basically I felt the plane between my world getting smaller, you know, and now I’m about to—”<br/><br/></em>“—Where’s Ghostbur?”<br/><br/><em>“Oh, honestly, thank you for taking me away from that Shlatt fellow, Jesus Christ I’ve been stuck with him for three bloody months on that fucking—</em>”<em><br/><br/></em>“Where’s—where’s Ghostbur?” Tommy asks again, looking around frantically while panic seeps into his chest. “<em>Where’s</em> Ghostbur?”<br/><br/>He could picture the Wilbur voice shrugging his shoulder. “<em>I don’t know where that crazy son of a bitch has gone</em>—”<br/><br/>Tommy looks at Tubbo hopelessly and mouths, <em>oh, no. </em><br/><br/><br/><em>“I just—I just wanted to say I was very ready to see you here soon. You know? There’s—it seems like, a space was growing for you in the afterlife, it felt like you know, your presence was slowly entering the afterlife—but here we are, and you’re still alive, you’re— </em>He could hear the pained sigh in Wilbur’s voice, <em>you just never seem to die, do you?”<br/><br/><br/></em>Silence. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“I thought you were dead.” Tommy says, voice so small it was as if he was talking to himself. “You <em>are</em> dead.”<br/><br/><em>“I am—yeah, I am, I am dead, I mean—let’s be real, here, I am dead, I’m dead man, I’m just…”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>A pause. <br/><br/><br/><em>“I’m proud.” <br/><br/><br/><br/></em>Tubbo speaks up. “Do you want to be alive again?”<br/><br/><br/>Wilbur chuckles. “<em>Oh—hell no, no—”<br/><br/><br/></em>Tommy’s heart sank. <br/><br/><br/><em><br/><br/>“—God, I was just entering this world just, you know—how did you manage to get the discs back without killing Dream? How did you… how are you alive, both of you? I mean—”<br/><br/></em>“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I was gonna die at one point,” Tubbo just shrugs.</p><p><br/>Wilbur sighs. <br/><br/>“I worked it all out.” Tommy answers for him. <br/><br/><em>“Well, what happened?”<br/><br/><br/></em>He sinks his head into his palms.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“How are you here?”<br/><br/><br/><em>“Tommy, you—you can never quite take things the way the come, can you? You always have to go and ask questions, man, just—</em>” Wilbur laughs, a laugh so <em>Wilbur-like</em> that Tommy’s heart aches all over again. “<em>Come on, cheer up. Come on. Let’s see a smile, let’s see a smile Tommy come on, look—” </em>He’s teasing him, exactly how he used to sound when he was alive, nothing like the amnesiac ghost that used to hover around him all the time.<em> “You win, come on—why do you got to look so sad about everything all the time, man? Turn that frown upside down.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Tommy and Tubbo stares at each other. <br/><br/><br/><em>“You—you guys aren’t very talkative.”<br/><br/><br/><br/></em>More silence. Tommy wants to talk, he <em>wants </em>to—his mouth was open, but nothing could come out of him. <br/><br/><br/>He clicks his tongue. <em>“Look—I don’t know how much longer I’ve got, here, and if you want to spend it just sitting here in contemplative silence that’s fine with me, you know I’m just—I’m just asking you know, what—how did you manage to get all the way here without, you know, bloody pleasant—you know, I’m surprised—”<br/><br/><br/></em>“—We fought him,” Tommy cuts off Wilbur’s rambling. If that’s what his brother desperately wants to know, desperately wants to find out with his very short time here, then he’ll tell him. “And we fought well, and then—he said he’d kill Tubbo, and then I… so I did quite a lot a few days ago, and… a lot of negotiating, a lot of…” he sighs, “paying.” <br/><br/><em>“…Right?” </em><br/><br/><br/>“I’m quite…” Tommy rubs the back of his neck, “unsettled, by your presence.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>A moment of silence. <em>He shouldn’t have said that to Wilbur. </em><br/><br/><br/><em>“I—Yeah, I get that a lot, I get that from many people. Especially women.”</em><br/><br/><br/>Tommy stifles a laugh. <br/><br/><br/><em>“Oh, yeah—and the fact that you didn’t laugh made that far worse, come on, Tommy—”</em><br/><br/><br/>He bursts out laughing. <br/><br/><br/><em>“You’re right, you’re proper on edge, man—”</em><br/><br/><br/>Tommy stutters out his words as he tries to answer him properly. “I just—almost—”<br/><br/><span class="u"><br/></span>“<em>What did you do? </em>Wilbur presses on every word. <em>How did you manage to get the discs back?”<br/><br/><br/></em>“—We defeated Dream—” Tommy opens his ender chest at the mention of him, taking out a disc—Mellohi—and slips it into the juke box. <br/><br/><br/><em>“Okay, but I must be here for a reason—it felt like I’m coming—you know, I got separated from the afterlife and now I’ve got this moment to talk with you—I want to know what happened!”<br/><br/><br/></em>“Wilbur,” he says to him firmly, and the other man went silent. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“We can bring you back.”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Mellohi plays in the background. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Wh… what?”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“We can bring you back,” Tommy repeats. “Dream, the reason why Dream isn’t <em>dead </em>now, off his own server, <em>banned, </em>is because we can bring you back.” <br/><br/><br/><br/>Silence. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>The sun rises; he’s just noticing it, now. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“But I… I—I don’t wanna, I don’t—”<br/><br/><br/><br/></em>The music plays, still. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“Are you… sure?” Tubbo asks instead. Tommy doesn’t know if he could even speak, now. A lump forms in his throat. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>He just wanted his big brother back. </em><br/><br/><br/>Wilbur stutters with his words for a while. <em>“Okay, so let me get this straight—you managed to get the discs back by… wait, so the reason Dream’s not dead is because you want me back alive?” <br/><br/><br/><br/></em><br/><br/>Tommy swallows thickly. “Yeah.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>More silence. Then an exasperated groan, <em>“Oh my goooodd… I was so free! I was liberated! And now you’ve come and—” </em>Wilbur sighs. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“Tubbo,” Tommy calls quietly. “Did we do—do we do the right thing?”<br/><br/><br/>Tubbo shook his head firmly. <br/><br/><br/><em>“Tommy—he’s going to bring Shlatt back as well.” </em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Oh, wh—”<br/><br/>“Maybe Shlatt’s different?” Tubbo suggests innocently while Tommy groans out a long <em>no. </em>“Changed?” <br/><br/>“Is Shlatt different?” Tommy asks. “<em>Is</em> Shlatt different?”<br/><br/>“Is Shlatt the same as he was?” <br/><br/><br/><br/>No answer.<br/><br/>Instead, <em>“Guys, you’re fading.” <br/><br/><br/><br/></em>He felt like being pushed on edge. “Is Shlatt the same as he—what’d you mean he’s gonna bring Shlatt back?” <br/><br/>“Is Shlatt the same as he was, Wilbur?” Tubbo yells out. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Is Shlatt—did you say ‘Shlatt different’?” <br/><br/><br/><br/></em>“Yes!” <br/><br/><br/>“<em>I—honestly I didn’t know the guy very well, he just kind of, beat me in the election, didn’t he?” <br/><br/><br/></em>“Is he peaceful?” Tubbo asks. “Does he—is he—”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“<em>No, he’s bloody not!” </em>Wilbur exclaims. “<em>He’s drinking whiskey and smoking all the time! Guys I—I—what the <strong>fuck </strong>have you done?” <br/><br/><br/></em><br/><br/>He keeps screaming, but he’s fading away. Panic seeps into Tommy’s chest. “Wilbur? <em>Wilbur?</em>”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“The one thing I wanted was to stay fucking dead</em>—”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Tommy barely makes out his words anymore. He’s fading away. <br/><br/><br/>Gone. <br/><br/><br/>But he knows one thing clearly. Wilbur, that bastard—he’s protecting him, like he always does. He doesn’t want Shlatt to come back, doesn’t want to risk their safety any longer. <br/><br/><br/><br/>But Tommy didn’t care shit about that at all. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>He just wanted his big brother back. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>